Bloody Vampires
by forcedapathy
Summary: Magnus turns his head slowly away from Jace, before relaxing and grinning brightly at Alec. "You interfered, my dear, in a particularly riveting part of a pissing contest between the New York vampires." AU, Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Vampires**

The café itself was brightly lit and its two outward facing walls were glass, allowing you to see straight inside. It was alarmingly white everywhere and had those tacky metal tables and chairs that came in sub par cafés that sold good English breakfasts and its tea and coffee in polystyrene cups. Checking his pockets to make sure he had brought his wallet, he sauntered into the café and took a seat inside.

To her credit, the waitress only slightly hesitated when spotting a heavily tattooed, fifteen year old boy, sitting alone, dressed all in black. _It's a good thing she doesn't realise the amount of weaponry I'm carrying_, Alec thought a little wryly as she came up and flashed him an only mildly nervous smile.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" She asked, her pad and pen in her hands, looking at him expectantly.

He ordered black coffee, avoiding eye contact. It was an unfortunate thing that despite his day to day task at killing demons, he hadn't quite mastered the art of socialisation. She returned with his coffee after about five minutes, seemingly deciding he was too socially awkward to be a threat as she smiled at him encouragingly, probably now feeling the need to make Alec feel comfortable. He didn't bother to look up from his phone as he thanked her.

He had been looking at the absence of messages from Jace - that would say he had got horribly drunk and needed a hand getting home, which happened more than Alec would've preferred. As a general, Alec avoided the parties Jace attended at all costs: he really wasn't a party person, he preferred tea and coffee and chess and books and practising his archery.

Not to mind, if his parents found out, they'd flip. Not that they would necessarily found out, they were hardly home as it was and when they were, _they weren't_. However, Alec didn't want to disappoint them, even if they wouldn't know it.

He left the café swiftly, deciding he should start heading home. It was a fair bit later than he had intended to get back and the air was beginning to chill considerably – which was what prompted Alec, at this point, to make quite a monumental decision. To be fair, at the time, he had no idea it was a monumental decision. It seemed like one of those decisions which is equivalent to whether you have one sugar or two in your tea - innocent and not likely to greatly affect the rest of your life. As it turned out, the decision was actually like when you decide to have two sugars in your tea and it contributes to your already crappy lifestyle and you end up with diabetes. And losing a foot.

The actual decision was quite simple: Alec had decided to bypass some of the busier main roads and just take a few back streets. Nevertheless, this may've still been all well and good if Alec was one to subscribe to the 'all Downworlders are scum and should die' mentality. Now, whilst he could admit vampires weren't his favourite 'people', as a general - since they always seemed to be plotting something nefarious (this belief was not, in any way, helped by that night's occurrence), Alec didn't have an issue with any particular Downworlders. Nor did he believe they shouldn't be afforded help if they were being attacked by demons, since Alec was a Shadowhunter and it was his damn job to help those the demons pounced on. Well, it would be when he was eighteen - but that was neither here nor there.

Alec was moving steadily down the alley when he paused, frowning; something was off. The sounds of the city were more vague here, the sounds of busy streets not as apparent – though, Alec could hear a clearer noise. It was still faint, coming from somewhere further down the street, like a mixture of shouting and clanging. Moving closer and placing his hand on the blade tucked discreetly into his belt, he could smell the first few traces of a smell that Alec knew all too well: the smell of demon. At this point, Alec should've ran for the hills like the hounds of hell were snapping at his feet.

As luck would have it, he did not.

The smell was rancid and foul and Alec could feel his eyes watering. It was usually bad, he held, but it was never _this_ bad - not when the demon wasn't close, which just meant it was increasing with every step. Ignoring this as best he could, he jogged forward before he could see an alleyway that the sounds seemed to be coming from in the very poorly lit street. The street, however, was wonderfully lit compared to the light in the alley. Cautiously, Alec dug into his pocket for his witch light: it glowed brightly in his hand as he began to move down the wide alley.

There were loud noises coming now, getting louder the closer Alec got down the backstreet. They were horrible, squelching, cracking noises, accompanied by shouts and yells that Alec couldn't decipher. For a moment, Alec did hesitate: he was a Shadowhunter, but he was not stupid. Neither was he Jace. He wouldn't rush in without thinking about the consequences – not to the point of suicide. He was alone, without his bow, which was his best weapon, and facing some unknown demon.

However…

There were _voices_ \- voices that were there now. People that could be in trouble. Or, alternatively, people who would see him and kill him. But he was a Shadowhunter. It was his duty to make sure people were safe.

Guardedly now, Alec made his way down the alley, covering his witchlight with his palm so only splinters of light erupted. Using the wall and small light he had to guide him, he could hear the sounds of a fight getting clearer. Just as he was getting closer, Alec heard a roar of rage so loud he nearly dropped his witchlight. Alec could hear his heart beating now, almost at the same volume as the roar.

From the cacophony of noise, the voices were clearer now.

"Raphael! Are you okay?" A clear female voice was calling with panic.

"Fine," a curt voice ground out.

Raphael? Alec thought to himself, wracking his brain: he had heard that name. It wasn't a common one, and if that was the Raphael Alec was thinking of, the Raphael likely to be engaging with demons, the one his mother would deal with in negotiations with the city's vampires, then he was stumbling across a vampire/demon fight. That was odd.

Vampires weren't demons, neither were they allied with them. However, neither did either particularly bother fighting each other unless their hands were forced. Back alley fights were much more for Shadowhunters and demons, and werewolves and demons.

Pausing, Alec considered his options. He could leave now and no one would be the wiser - only him and his guilty conscience… or he could draw some runes on himself and throw caution to the wind. Or, at the least, see what was going on.

Sighing at his inner Jace coming out, Alec drew some runes hastily on himself using the steele strapped almost imperceptibly to his boot. It stung a little as he did them hastily and with little finesse. Then he inched forward, using the light from his witchlight to show him the demon they were fighting, but still remaining in the shadows.

He then froze.

The thing was massive. Grotesque. It was somehow slimy and solid all at once. Its vaguely humanoid figure, though almost twice as large as an average human, was full of dozens of ancient looking bones sticking out from its gelatinous skin, black sores littering its body. Its fingers and teeth were razors a good twenty centimetres in length - the kind of length that would tear through a body like a knife through butter. The teeth were over his chin, like a sabre-toothed tiger.

This was way out of Alec's ability.

Fumbling for his phone, he scrambled to ring Hodge, ring _anyone_ – but he did not get the chance. For at this moment, a vampire had lunged at the creature, howling and hissing, feral and wild, its teeth ripping into its neck, clinging with inhuman strength, plunging her teeth over and over again into the mush. The demon howled, and shook the vampire away as if it was a fly. The vampire flew from the demon and soared rapidly through the air, straight towards Alec.

Alec only just stopped the collision by dodging out the way, moving in time only because of the angel blood in his veins and the runes on his body. However, the vampire was now slumped on the floor, groaning. Unsure of what to do, Alec dropped to his knees by the vampire, who was curled on the ground with masses of brown hair covering her face, and shook her shoulder. The vampire hissed as she looked up at Alec.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, staring at the vampire lying on the floor. She had a dazed look about her, which abated as a faint pained expression came over her face. The vampire seemed to be checking her limbs by moving them tentatively. Then, without preamble or warning, she sprung to her feet agilely, startling Alec slightly.

The vampire, its eyes not affected by the poor light, seemed to be taking in the tattoos adjourning Alec, clear against his alabaster skin.

"Shadowhunter," the vampire hissed, scowling.

Alec blinked in response, uncertain what to make of this. "Umm…" he began, unsure of what he was going to say.

At this point, however, the demon had turned its attention to the vampire it had flung aside like a rag doll and was staring down at the pair of them. Alec turned his head slowly, seeing the look on the vampire's face as her eyes widened in alarm, looking at something he had his back to, all the hairs on his body standing on end.

If he had thought the thing was terrifying earlier, that was before it had fixed Alec with its stare. A demon's stare could be powerful, Alec knew that, but he had never grasped what it could do. It let Alec see himself reflected in hell. His chest tightened to the point of pain. He, for the first time fighting any demon, swore he could see his death mapped out with colour coding and clear labelling. Alec had been hurt before, had felt the pain of teeth or claws in his body, but he had never felt death.

He was afraid. No, scratch that, he was fucking terrified.

"Child of the Nephilim," the thing rasped, its voice breathy and slimy and sending shivers down Alec's body. "I didn't know you were in this little party. I will enjoy killing you."

Alec had always known he didn't like parties… this was just the icing on the cake, he thought as he watched it speak. He also thought about some saying he had heard a while ago. It was something about how bravery was about how even when you were scared, you still did the right thing anyway. He tried to draw some strength from that, but he wasn't finding any metaphorical strength in that moment from profound words.

No, what really got to Alec, what really gave him the ability to move his limbs from where they had frozen, what really gave him the ability to swap his witchlight for his blades, was how unexpectedly aggravated he was.

"I will enjoy killing you," repeated in Alec's head and the only thing he could think in response to that statement was '_like hell you will'_ as he became, abruptly and categorically, _pissed off_.

This sudden spurt of annoyance gave him the push to move out of the way as its huge arm suddenly reached out, as the monster moved forward, swiping blindly. Its clawed hand flew through the air where Alec had been stood just a moment before.

Snatching a blade of his belt, Alec threw it with as much force in his arm that he could muster, which, as a trained, furious, rune covered Shadowhunter, was a substantial amount. Seen as Alec was a rather good knife thrower, and the targets he usually aimed at were much smaller, it hit the monster's abdomen dead in the centre, buried to the hilt – and the blade had been a good ten inches. The demon looked, though Alec didn't think it would be possible, even angrier at this and tore the blade out, leaving a gaping hole in its stomach, as it screeched in fury.

Alec just had time to role out the way, yanking his seraph blade out his belt, as the demon went for him again. He slashed the blade across the bottom of the monster's stomach as he moved, ichor splattering him. The knife had torn a good 4 inches into the monster and substantially more vertically, but the demon still didn't look particularly damaged. Moving on instinct now, the whole movement taking less than two seconds, he slashed under what seemed to be the demon's knee, hoping the demon had a tendon Alec could cut, before throwing himself out the demon's way sideways. His shoulder slammed into the floor - but he didn't have time to catch his breath as he forced himself to his feet. Hesitation could cause you your life. As soon as he had done so, the demon staggering from his injured leg, flung its arm out with alarming speed. If adrenaline had not been cursing through Alec's veins, he'd have been a dead man. As it was, he moved to the side enough to get slammed in the ribs by the demon's hand, its claws slicking shallowly through Alec's shirt and skin - his usual gear not there to protect him, and thrown across the alley.

He thought hazily it'd be best not to slam into the alley and break all the bones on one side of his body. Therefore, with a move no mundane could've pulled off, he gracefully bounced against the wall by pushing off with his hands and landing on his feet. After this rather impressive feat, Alec promptly had to stop himself clutching at his side in agony and keeling over: the bones were throbbing and his side was _burning_. He felt warmth slowly spreading down his side.

The demon was a good fifteen metres away now, but began stalking towards him. Backing away as the monster moved forward, he grabbed another blade as quick as a flash and buried it in the monster's shoulder with a flick of his hand. It didn't even bother removing this one, continuing to move forward. Alec was running out of ideas now, panic really settling in. He had at least managed to injure the demon: ichor was coming quite profusely from its wounds and it was walking with a pained, uneven gait.

Unfortunately, it could still rip Alec's head off and use it as a football.

Fortunately, the demon, like Alec, had forgotten about Alec's momentary fanged allies who, with brilliant timing, simultaneously leaped at the monster. One went straight for the leg Alec had injured, sinking its teeth into it and shaking it like a rag doll.

The demon screeched now, and grabbed the vampire which had attached itself to its abdomen, sticking its claws into the vampire, and by consequence, its own stomach and threw it to the side, sliding it off its claws. The red haired vampire did not bounce back up.

Alec looked around the alley and counted six vampires, two of which were still attached to the demon in the middle of the alley. Two more vampires, agile as cheetahs, attacked the demon, whose leg was now barely supporting its weight. The body then shook violently as three flew off unable to cling on, only the one on the leg remaining. The demon easily solved this, however, by reaching down and launching the vampire at the wall.

Alec, becoming more convinced of his imminent demise by the second, noticed a male vampire, who had curly hair and looked about eighteen, crouching near him with his teeth bared, all his attention on the demon. The demon on seeing this, had focused on the vampire like a blood hound. Its first swipe of claws, with the hand furthest from Alec, missed the vampire who darted out of the way. The vampire then gripped the hand and twisted with its enhanced strength, the sound of splintering of bones filling the alley. Despite its now cracked, mangled hand and thanks to its immunity to the pain, the demon used it to wrap itself around the boy, its claws lightly cutting into the vampire's flesh.

What happened next was all a bit of a blur for Alec.

What he saw was the demon raise the boy up slightly and its body begin to move closer to the vampire, lowering itself down.

How he even got the strength or the speed to do something he believed only Jace could have done was beyond him. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Alec didn't know.

He wasn't really sure why he did it. He could see the long jagged teeth. He could see where they were heading. He could see the vampire was going to be torn to little snack pieces. Alec knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he would have died for Izzy, Max or Jace. In a heartbeat. No questions asked. He knew that with every bone in his body. Had always known that. However, he wasn't so noble to say he'd give his life for anyone; especially some bloodsucker who would most likely have killed Alec if he had the chance.

Yet all Alec knew was that his feet were moving. He knew his hands grabbed his seraph blade, with almost no direction from him, as he ducked under the demons unoccupied arm, thankful that it was distracted with its upcoming vampire snack. Then, with all the strength he had in his body, he plunged the seraph blade over and over into the demon's chest, as it shot forward and sunk its teeth, not into the intended vampire victim who was now behind Alec, but Alec himself.

He had never felt pain like it.

The sound of ripping flesh, pierced bones, a crushing noise, a sickening squelching sound as the teeth sunk into Alec's chest and out his back, echoed around the alley. No cry of pain left his lips, all the air in his body frozen, draining from most likely punctured lungs.

The teeth didn't get the chance to rip out of Alec, a small blessing, he thought dazedly, as the creature exploded in a mass of ichor, its teeth remaining in Alec's body. Alec's seraph blade, which had been planted firmly in its chest, dropped to the floor with a resounding clang.

All that was left was silence. It was broken only by the oddest sound, like the kind of sound an outdoor tap makes when it has been half turned off but keeps leaking all over the concrete: a splashing, stunted sound. With trepidation, Alec glanced down at his chest and saw long white rods sticking out his chest, small rivulets of blood gushing onto the floor. Alec knew that the teeth themselves were keeping a lot of the blood in Alec's chest, and thought dazedly, _do not pull them out_. He also wondered why they had remained inside him.

His chest was on fire, vertigo sweeping over him. He clutched his chest, failing to stop any of the bleeding, as he staggered slightly and then dropped to his knees. He was gasping now, panting for air that wasn't enough.

He contemplated going for his seraph blade, but knew dimly that no iratze was going to save him now. His legs were shaking anyway – he was unable to move and he just slumped to the floor on his side. Cold and tired, exhaustion in every limb.

_This is what death feels like_, he thought dimly, staring at the dark wall of the alley, before his eyes slipped shut. He wasn't fighting, wasn't thinking about his life or his family. He was just there.

The sound of tearing caught Alec's attention, as well as more cool air on his chest, and hisses. He wondered what was going on.

"… that's awful, he'll never survive. I say to just let Lily drain him… she needs the blood… be a nicer way to go…" the voice was speaking, but Alec struggled to apply any context to it.

"No," a voice hissed, it said something else but Alec was too busy feeling a sudden stabbing sensation up his side. Dimly, he recognised bringing his hand to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the flesh to stop himself screaming, the taste of iron on his tongue. This gave him enough clarity to be momentarily aware of what the voice was snapping, "If you cannot handle the blood, then leave now!" Abstractedly, Alec wondered if anyone would dare leave. That was all he got, however, the rest starting to fade into mumbles.

"Not even… could help now…" another voice was arguing now, but was quelled by the stern voice which had protested before.

Then all Alec felt was more agony as he was hoisted up into a pair of arms. He meant to scream, the pain was worse than he had ever felt, like every part of his chest was on fire, burning him alive. However, the only sound that came out was a shuddering gasp. Then there was cool air whipping around him and Alec let the waves of exhaustion drag him under, knowing there was nothing else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke to a rhythmic pain in his ribs, which, he realised, matched the movement of his breaths. Must've hurt them sparing with Jace, he thought. Aside from this, he was warm and comfortable, mounds of assorted blankets and pillows around him. He wiggled his feet and could feel a soft duvet against his socks. That was odd, he thought, he never slept with his socks on. And he never had this many blankets.

He pulled his eyes open with effort, the way you do when you awake from a very deep sleep. He never slept that well, either. Nightmares were a common affliction of Shadowhunters – angel blood couldn't stop the human side recoiling with horror at some of the things Shadowhunters witnessed.

He awoke to pink. Well, a face of pink pillow.

Odd, he thought.

He rolled onto his side - immediately regretting it when a burst of pain flared up.

The movement, despite the pain, gave him the ability to see where he was. The room was dark, the floor to ceiling rainbow curtains drawn, but light was escaping through the cracks at the edges. The room was brightly decorated with a wool rug on the floor. Clothes were strewn around the edges of the room, as if they had been hastily swept from the centre.

Feeling alarmed now, and confused where he was and the pain he was in, he rolled out of the bed and straightened up. It hurt like a bitch, but he did it through clenched teeth. Looking down and noticing he was shirtless, he could see the usual faint ugly scars all over his stomach and chest interrupted by permanent runes, however there were also newer grotesque wounds – at least six. His jeans were also heavy and stained. He looked a bit closer: it was blood.

Alec, not one to swear except in cases of severe circumstances – even to himself, could only ask himself one thing: _what the fuck?_

He inched forward to the closed door. There was none of his gear near him; all his weapons had been removed. He felt vulnerable and naked; well, more naked than he already was.

As he pulled open the door slowly, the sound of soft music was apparent. It was light, airy, jolly kind of music. It was really killing Alec's anxiety vibe. Serial killers wouldn't listen to that kind of stuff, would they?

He stepped out into a hallway and tried to follow the music. The place was eccentrically decorated, odd splashes of colour, which, somehow, seemed to work. It was alright, he supposed, but Alec was much more the minimalist kind of look. Snapping himself from thoughts of interior decorating, Alec moved forward, walking into a kitchen.

The first thing Alec noticed was the man sat around a circular wooden table. He was facing Alec but was engrossed in some book in front of him. The man's skin was tanned and he was clearly Asian, or of some Asian descent. He had long dark hair, which was spiked up around his head and streaked with green and blue. A loose white shirt, with strings holding the 'V' of the shirt together done up loosely, was work with an army jacket. Alec thought he looked about mid twenties.

"Would you like some coffee?" The man asked, eyes rising from his book, startling Alec. He now had a clear view of the man's face, which had heavy eyeliner on and a blue streaks on his cheeks like blusher. That was not what seized Alec's attention, however. It was the man's eyes: green and gold and identical to a cat's. "Coffee?" the man repeated when Alec didn't answer. He was staring at him expectantly but Alec was just stood there. Thoroughly and utterly confused. Did he know this person? "You can have tea if you'd prefer." The man spoke again, raising his eyebrows, studying Alec. Alec was suddenly very conscious of his absence of a shirt. Not in a particularly sexual way, but just because he was in that phase of adolescent shyness and he knew his skin was full of ugly scars. With Shadowhunters they were a badge of honour, with others… not so much.

"Ummm…" Alec started, but was unsure of what to say. He looked around the kitchen uneasily and then tried again. "Ummm, where am I?"

The man blinked at him, before leaning back on his chair, his book forgotten. He folded his arms across his chest. "How much do you remember?" the man asked.

"Remember?" Alec asked, confused, though starting to get the feeling he was missing something very important.

"About the attack," the man said slowly.

The attack? Alec thought, running through his mind what he remembered last. He was out walking on a Friday like he sometimes did. He had had a coffee, so had been longer than he had intended, and had therefore taken a shortcut… at this point, his brain skidded to 'pain'. Somehow, he had ended up with razors in his chest, he grasped.

"If it helps," the man began, "You walked into a vampire versus Greater Demon showdown. I heard it was quite the occasion."

Involuntarily, he glanced down at his tender chest and winced. Then winced again. A Greater Demon? Bloody hell, he was extremely lucky to escape with his life, let alone all his limbs.

A sympathetic noise caused Alec to look up, the man was staring at the scars the way a doctor would examine a patient. "There was only so much I could do about the scarring, I'm afraid," he said regretfully. "And the pain," he added, after a moment.

Working through the implications of this, but wanting confirmation nevertheless, Alec asked, "You healed me?"

The warlock nodded.

Alec blinked. "Um, thank you," Alec said, suddenly unable to make eye contact, his cheeks reddening. This man had saved his life.

"Sit down," the, who he now knew to be, warlock said amicably, nodding at a chair around the table. Alec did as he was told. "Coffee?" the man asked again. "No offence, but you look like death warmed over."

Alec believed it. He felt it. He kind of was death warmed over.

"Black, please," Alec mumbled. A black coffee appeared in front of Alec. Quite literally: it _appeared_. To Alec's credit, he didn't so much as blink at this, just mumbled, "Thank you," before sipping the scalding liquid. It was whilst drinking this, he realised he was starving. When was the last time he ate? Friday? And now, it was…

Wait, what day was it? He asked the warlock this, who replied casually, "Monday."

"Monday?" Alec squawked, his eyes widening in alarm, suddenly patting his pockets frantically. They would be worried sick at the institute. The one time Jace had pulled a stunt like this (but only going for two days), Alec had hugged him and then punched him repeatedly as hard as he could until his arm went tired, Jace just accepting this sentence. Even after giving Jace a black eye, Alec had refused to draw an iratze to heal it - and since Alec always did those, Jace'd healed the mundane way. "Have you seen my phone? I have to-"

The warlock cut him off calmly mid flow, "I rang the institute after you arrived. They know you're here- as a matter of fact, that Jake and Bella have been round here, quite persistently, I might add." At this, the warlock rolled his eyes, as if sharing his pain with Alec. "They'll probably be here again soon," he added, checking a watch that suddenly appeared in his hand with a quick snap of his fingers. Wondering if it was his own, or if the warlock had stolen it, Alec decided that since the warlock had saved his life, he should keep probably his mouth shut.

Alec, not bothering to correct the warlock on Jace and Izzy's names, repeated 'arrived here' in his head. "How did I get here?" Alec enquired, grimacing. He didn't think he had been in any state to walk anywhere, especially as he had no idea _where_ he was.

"Raphael brought you, of course. I must say, you made quite the entrance - everyone was talking about it." Magnus shook his head now, looking faintly bemused. "I've been trying to get him to one of my parties for decades - and the one time he turns up, he brings a three quarters dead teenage Shadowhunter wearing a shirt of his own dripping blood. "

"Raphael?" Alec asked slowly, confused. "He brought me here?"

"Well, carried," he corrected. "But don't worry; he's stronger than he looks." There was humour in that statement, Alec knew, but Alec wasn't concerned with it right then.

"Why?"

The warlock looked surprised at this question for a moment, as if other more practical questions should've been asked. He was probably right, Alec thought, but he wanted to know. Wanted to know why, when he had collapsed, when he had accepted the hand of death easily, he had been pulled back by someone who may've given him to death himself some other time. The warlock seemed to be figuring something out in his head. "Yes, it would seem quite strange to you, I suppose, as Shadowhunters generally think all Downworlders are apathetic to humanity," Magnus murmured, not giving Alec time to protest, before clearing his throat and speaking more clearly, "Well, after you saved his life, quite spectacularly I must add, and took about half a dozen teeth in your chest doing so, I reckon he felt rather indebted."

"He could've just let me die – no one apart from them would've known what happened," Alec pointed out. It wasn't that he thought badly about all Downworlders, but vampires… thinking of all the vampires he had ever encountered, it seemed to him that they'd value his life about as much as a dead spider. Something occurring to him, a forgotten bit of speech that was plucked out of the memory of a haze of pain, he added slowly, "I think one of them told him to let one of the others feed on me. Said it would be easier or something."

"Probably," the warlock agreed, leaning his chin on his hand – whether he was saying they had probably said that or that it would've been easier, Alec wasn't sure. "They weren't happy about it, but they dislike Shadowhunters just a bit less than they respect Raphael – and Raphael has a very particular moral code for those who save his life. Especially, I'm guessing – and this is all just conjecture – for fifteen year old Shadowhunters who are no _real_ allies of the vampires, not only saving his life, but nearly dying and going through huge amounts of pain whilst doing so." He paused for a moment, a grin erupting on his face. "I imagine he's quite furious with himself that he's indebted to a Shadowhunter. The only thing worse would be if you were dead and he could never get even."

Alec considered this for a long minute, the warlock just letting him think. It kind of made sense, he supposed - even if vampires had a severe disregard for human life, they had to abide by some kind of code. If not, they'd all exist in complete anarchy – and they had been human too once, in spite of the distance they maintained between them and humanity. "Why did he bring me to you?" Alec asked, feeling the pieces of a puzzle of his lost consciousness begin slotting into place.

"He's a… _friend_ of mine," he replied, making it clear in just one word that it was a _peculiar_ friendship. "Knew if anyone could help Greater Demon poisoning, it'd be me. If he hadn't run here and if you hadn't been so close, you'd have died. As it was, I was just going to find something to ease the passing, but Raphael wouldn't hear of it. They had to stay for a bit too, you're quite strong, you know. Even drugged, you had to be held down by at least three of them when you started having a fit - just so I could keep your heart beating. One of them looked like it was going for a bite at one point; luckily, Raphael was having none of that. Has the strongest willpower I've ever seen in a vampire, that one." He paused for a moment at this, looking like he was recalling something distant, before seeming to shake himself out of it and continuing, "Fortunately for you, there is a good blood bank around here, vampires can ascertain blood type and I know a nurse with detailed knowledge of blood transfusions.

Basically what I'm saying," the warlock finished, "Is that you're one hell of a lucky bastard."

There was a moment of silence where Alec stared at the top of the light brown table with a hard look. Reeling from the warlock's long speech, he was considering all the things that had to fall into place for him to be alive. Alec said, in all honesty, "I really thought I was going to die." He had. Honestly, truly had thought that was it. He knew Shadowhunters rarely lived long, but he had never thought he'd have died before he'd even hit adulthood. He had lain there, feeling so alone, and accepted death. There was a pause after Alec said this, and the warlock was studying him intently.

"I've been alive a long time," he said carefully, "I've known a lot of Nephilim. However… I've never known a Shadowhunter who has done something quite like that." Alec was unsure of what to say to this. He could feel the cat eyes staring at him, but Alec couldn't meet his eyes, and he was sure his fair skin in was as red as a pillar box. "So why did you?"

Alec thought, considering hard, but all he could come up with was, "I don't know." It was true: he really didn't know why. A moment of madness, maybe?

"Why did you even go down? You were alone, hardly prepared, not old enough to be an officially an employed Shadowhunter…" the warlock was pressing him now, looking intent. "You must've known how dangerous it was."

"I'm a Shadowhunter," Alec replied, after just a beat. "It's kind of an occupational hazard."

"Ahh, the life of a Shadowhunter," he murmured, almost sardonically.

Before Alec could question that statement, the sound of a buzzer rang through into the kitchen. Alec started slightly at the sound, always jumpy anyway, but now even more so. Ignoring Alec's knee hitting the table, the warlock hopped to his feet gracefully, moving out the kitchen and saying brightly, changing moods in half a second, "That'll be your siblings, I reckon."

True enough, Alec heard familiar voices a minute later.

"Magnus, how is he? Does he look like he'll wake up soon?" Izzy's voice floated out.

Magnus? As in Magnus Bane? As in Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn? Wow, Alec thought. However, he didn't dwell on that for as long as he usually would as a wave of pure reassurance had swept over Alec with Izzy's voice. He abruptly _had to_ see his siblings. Immediately. Couldn't even wait for them to get in the room, no matter how much pain he was in. Alec leapt to his feet and ignored any of the intense discomfort in his ribs that followed. Magnus had no time to reply to Izzy's question as Alec moved out of the kitchen and right in front of Izzy in a matter of moments.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, Alec just taking her in, Izzy staring at him and then the wounds on his chest, broken only by Magnus intoning, "Does that answer your question?" and then harsh sound of a palm hitting a cheek.

Alec's cheek, for that matter.

Clutching it, he looked at Isabelle a little blankly as she stared at him furiously, her hand still partially in the air. He recognised that she could hit a lot harder than that ordinarily, but he was still a bit stunned. He'd hit Jace that time, but Jace hadn't been accosted by a Greater Demon sticking their teeth in him. Having half a second to be stunned, he suddenly felt like his ribs were being broken again: this time by Izzy's arms around him, clutching him tightly. It was a good pain this time, he thought.

"That was for scaring me," she said, sounding almost tearful. "You stupid idiot."

Alec pressed his face into her shoulder, just breathing her in. He closed his eyes, and recognised vaguely that he was shaking a bit. It just kept running through his mind, _I almost died, I almost never saw her again._ The trauma and anxiety he felt came rushing back to him as he clutched her harder, pressing his face in to her shoulder more.

"You know," he heard Magnus drawl, "You Shadowhunters are really killing the whole scary, assassin vibe thing right now." There was pause, where Alec just kept breathing Izzy in. "Though, the slap did help," he mused.

Alec ignored him. Jace, however, did not.

"Really? I can try and fix that if you'd like?"

"For me?" Magnus said, sounding exaggeratedly flattered, "Don't I feel privileged."

Alec ignored this oddly stiff exchange and pulled back from Izzy, looking at Jace, his parabatai. Jace who was raising an eyebrow at Izzy, turned to look at Alec a moment after.

"Don't look at me like that," Izzy sniffed, "He hurt his chest, not his face."

"And what a shame that would've been," Magnus intercepted. Alec looked at him sharply, seeing if he was mocking him, but Magnus just stared back, his eyes twinkling not unkindly.

"By the Angel, Alec," Jace said, startling Alec from him looking at Magnus. "You gave me a heart attack." They locked eyes for a moment, before Jace grabbed him in a one armed hug, his other hand clutching at a paper bag. The smell coming from it was highly distracting.

"Is that food?" he asked, eyeing it up, his stomach twisting, getting over his fear in about half a second at the smell of nourishment.

In response, Jace silently handed him the paper bag. Alec, taking a moment to thank him, began to devour the sandwich inside with a relish he had never felt for chicken sandwiches before.

"Did you not feed him, Magnus?" Isabelle asked critically, despite her thirteen years of age compared to Magnus'… numerous years. She was eyeing Alec distastefully, as if he was an anaconda devouring a small bunny.

Magnus sounded amused when he replied, "It's not a B and B. Anyway, he's just woken up – which reminds me-" He turned to fix Alec with a stern look. "You need some more pain relief."

"I don't feel that bad," Alec protested between bites. His statement was correct – compared to how he had felt a few days ago, he felt like he was living on a rainbow.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "That would be because of the pain relief I've been giving you." Moving into the kitchen, the siblings all followed him, where Magnus was rooting around in the cupboards. Alec moved and sat down on the chair, Isabelle mimicked him, whereas Jace just leaned back against the side with his arms folded, facing Alec.

Alec noticed that Jace was studying him intently, an almost confused look on his face. Alec raised an eyebrow. Jace shrugged with one shoulder.

"Never took you one for charging into suicidal fights." The tone Jace used wasn't accusing or annoyed, just baffled. It must be strange, Alec mused, to see someone you know so well do something you never expected.

"I didn't really mean to," Alec said, his cheeks reddening inexplicably. "When I realised what was happening, I tried to ring you, but it was too late."

"And by late, you mean you already had Demon teeth stuck in you?" Jace asked innocently. It was too soon to joke about it, he thought, as he looked around to see if there was anything to throw at Jace.

There wasn't.

Interrupting the glaring contest between Alec and Jace, Magnus pushed a glass of turquoise liquid in front of Alec.

"What's that?" Alec asked nervously, leaning back involuntarily from the liquid.

"Pain relief," Magnus answered, as Alec looked at him with an alarmed expression. Seeing this, Magnus replied, smirking, "I just used a considerable amount of energy saving your life; I'd hardly kill you now. Call it professional pride."

Alec opened his mouth and looked down, then said a little meekly, "Don't you have any aspirin?"

"Drink it," Magnus ordered, watching him intently. Alec, deciding it'd be rude not to, picked up the glass, and then, not bothering to hesitate, chugged it back. Alec slammed the glass down after finishing the contents in record time, grimacing as his eyes watered, taking the glass of water held in front of him and gulping it back desperately.

That was revolting.

Alec said as much. Magnus just tutted.

"I'll have to give you some for when you leave," Magnus said, studying a jar full of light blue powder. "You have to take it three times a day, at least four hours apart, two teaspoons in a glass of water – it's strong." He handed the jar to Alec at this, which Alec accepted with a mumbled thank you. "You know," Magnus said thoughtfully, swinging down into a seat. "As nice as having a permanently unconscious Shadowhunter lying in my bed has been, I'm rather glad to be getting it back."

Alec's face coloured. "Sorry," Alec muttered at the table.

"Not to worry, darling," Magnus drawled.

"What I want to know," Isabelle spoke up, frowning. "Is why a Greater Demon attacked a load of vampires." She was tapping her painted nails rhythmically on the table, the other hand propping her up under the chin. Magnus had clearly filled her in.

"Ahh," Magnus said.

"Ahh?" Jace said now, giving Magnus a mistrustful look.

"Well," he said unhurriedly. "This information isn't usually given to the Nephilim…" Alec thought he detected a hint of dislike in the word 'Nephilim'. "But seen as young Alexander here," he nodded to Alec at this, before continuing, "Got rather brutally caught in the crossfire, I doubt anyone would have the grounds to object…" The warlock narrowed his eyes rather contemplatively at the wall, brooding.

"I don't care whether they would or wouldn't," Jace started, sounding furious. "You can tell us or the Clave-"

"I don't take orders from the likes of you –or the Clave, for that matter," Magnus interrupted icily. He looked cold now and Alec felt a pang of annoyance at Jace. Magnus had just saved his life.

"I apologise for him," Isabelle said, shortly, giving Jace a look. "What were you saying?"

Magnus turns his head slowly away from Jace, before relaxing and grinning brightly at Alec. "You interfered, my dear, in a part of a pissing contest between the New York vampires."

Alec felt that same pissed off feeling he'd felt on Friday whilst staring at the incarnation of hell. He'd had Greater Demon fangs imbedded in his body, unknown amounts of pain, had touched death, for a fucking _'pissing contest'_?

Alec decided he'd have to take some time to re-evaluate his position on swearing. There were some very colourful words he'd like to use right now.

"What?" Isabelle queried incredulously, pretty much speaking for all the siblings. "The vampires are a united clan, and anyway, they wouldn't be able to summon a Demon, let alone a Greater one." She paused then, before her eyes narrowed. "Not unless they'd had a warlock's help." There was undeniable suspicion in her voice. Under normal circumstances, Alec could see the leaps: there were vampires fighting, they wanted to summon demons, only a warlock could, there was a warlock who was seemingly friendly with vampires… oh, the name Magnus Bane sprang to mind. However, why would the said attacked vampires have turned to Magnus Bane for help if he'd attacked them? It didn't make sense, Alec knew.

Magnus gave her a hard look that made her cheeks flush – it was surprising to Alec that Izzy could blush. Then again, Magnus Bane was an adult and Izzy was still a 13 year old. "You're right; they would have needed a warlock. If you're asking if it was me, however, the answer is no. I see no need to summon Greater Demons to kill vampires. I could do my own dirty work if I needed to. As to why… let's say there's a… power struggle going on between the current leader of the Clan and Raphael."

"Why doesn't the Clave know about this?" Jace asked, interrupting.

"Because the Clave don't have the right to all our business," Magnus said. 'He said this in such a forceful tone that Jace seemed to hesitate before arguing with him.

"Maybe not," Jace conceded. "But this time Greater Demons were involved – that could've been disastrous."

"Which is why," Magnus said, as if Jace were dumb. "I'm telling you now."

"We'll have to tell our parents," Alec declared, looking at Magnus apologetically. Magnus smiled faintly at his expression. "Wait," Alec said, something occurring to him. "Where are they?" He asked, looking at Izzy.

Izzy's face distorted into an exasperated expression at this. "When they knew you were going to be okay, they decided to stay with their work in Idris." Izzy said this like she was saying their parents had suddenly taken to skinning puppies alive as a new hobby. Alec felt something akin to hurt inside his gut. _It doesn't matter_, he thought, _I'm fine – coming home would be a waste_. Unfortunately, thinking something and believing something, Alec knew, were very different.

"Oh," is all he responded with, a little stiffly. An awkward silence followed and Alec noted a disgusted look on Magnus' face. Alec felt red staining his cheekbones again; he didn't want people to think badly of his family, no matter what he felt about certain things. Alec wracked his brain for something to say, but he'd never been good socially or with ice breakers. The way he saw it, you were either relaxed or you weren't, you couldn't force a situation. It was quite clear which of those options he felt right then.

"Oh," Magnus exclaimed abruptly. "I almost forgot." Not saying what he almost forgot, he leaped up and moved the way Alec had come in. Alec glanced at Izzy with his eyebrows raised. She just shrugged in answer.

Magnus came back clutching a cardboard box with no lid in two hands. He set it on the table with relish.

"Call me a little morbid," Magnus started, reaching into the box. "But I thought you might want the souvenirs." At this, he pulled out a long white tooth, stained with red, which Alec recognised as having been previously imbedded in his body. The red being his blood.

Alec stared at Magnus incredulously.

"I'm keeping one – I hope you don't mind. My work on you was some of my best." Alec didn't think Magnus would care if he did mind.

"Are you serious?" Jace's voice rang out. "He almost dies and you want to keep little dagger trophies?" Jace looked about three seconds away from trying to maim Magnus' with said dagger trophies.

Trying to diffuse what was rapidly becoming a situation, Alec wracked his brain for a suitable response. The only response Alec could come up with was, "Why didn't they disappear when the Demon died?"

"They have your blood on," Magnus explained, quite a bit too gleefully even for Alec. "It's complicated, but it basically neutralises the demonic forces on it."

"I don't think we'll be wanting those," Isabelle's voice rang out, her jaw tense.

"I don't recall asking you," Magnus replied, ignoring Isabelle again, not even glancing away from Alec, a stained tooth clutched in the palm of his hand. It was long and pointed, and Alec could _hear_ his flesh ripping and squelching underneath it. He felt a dull pain blooming in his chest.

"Well, do you want it, Alec?" Isabelle demanded, turning to him. She looked aggravated and Alec knew there was only one correct answer to her.

"I don't know," is all Alec said, however, unsure of what to say. Izzy was his sibling, but Magnus had just saved his life – and Alec didn't know whether he actually wanted it - as a sort of morbid trophy.

"I thought it'd be something you'd like," Magnus said, raising his eyebrows. "A reminder of you defeating demons and just missing death and such forth and whatnot."

"Exactly!" Izzy hissed. "He'd be reminded of _just_ missing death all the time."

"Missing death," Magnus said, looking more and more irate. "Is not '_dead'_."

Alec was beginning to get annoyed at being talked for, however seeing as Jace's mouth was beginning to open, Alec jumped in hastily, "I'll take it. Thank you." Magnus seemed pleased at this.

The sound of a phone ringing startled everyone from what they were doing, Izzy and Jace looking around to see whose phone it was. It was a light cheery tune, ringing out in the silence of the room.

"If you'll just excuse me," Magnus said, looking very insincerely apologetic as he stood up and whipped out a bright purple mobile phone. "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn…" Magnus' voice trailed off as he moved out of the room and Izzy turned to look at Alec with a scowl.

"What?" Alec asked, putting his hands up defensively. Izzy scowled even more. Whatever she was going to say, however, was stopped by Magnus Bane striding back into the room and turning to speak to them.

"As much as a pleasure having you all here has been," Magnus Bane said cheerfully. "It's time for me to reclaim my apartment. By which I mean, I'm going out and I don't trust you not to trash it."

Izzy looked rather offended at this. "Who do you think-"

"Oh no," Magnus interrupted, "It's not you and Alexander I'm worried about." He gave a pointed look at Jace. Jace, in seeing this, just shrugged as a smirk made its way onto his face.

Alec, wincing internally at 'Alexander', jumped up. "I'll just get dressed," he stated, before pausing. "Do you have my clothes?"

"Ruined," Magnus said in response, standing up. "Come with me. I'll have to find you some jeans."

Alec glanced at Izzy and Jace accusingly. "Did you not bring me any?"

"As much as I'd like to sort out your wardrobe Alec, I had other things on my mind," Izzy scowled at him. The apparent joy she'd felt at seeing him was clearly over.

Alec looked down at the blood splattered, ripped jeans, deciding not to argue on that front. On the other hand, Alec was a little worried about what trousers Magnus would give him. He had seen the warlock's clothes and prayed he owned something inconspicuous and preferably black.

He got the black t-shirt he wanted, with the minor catch that it had 'blink if you want me' written on it, and a pair of loose, too long, jogging pants. The type of pants that were made for lying around the house in, moping and eating ice cream. Alec didn't care. He was just relieved they didn't have anything printed on the ass.

"Alexander," Magnus started, before he went to leave Alec to change in the room. Magnus was looking contemplative and unfocused, peering past Alec and at the rainbow curtains, only open enough to let a small amount of light in. "I feel like I need to remind you about the kind of… _power,_ you have right now. Raphael Santiago is a powerful ally for anyone, especially a Shadowhunter. You would do well to remember that."

Alec stared at him. "Okay," he said. To be honest, Alec didn't think of it like that. He might've saved the vampire's life, but that didn't mean he wanted to take any favours from him. Vampires were treacherous creatures - no matter what they owed you. He firmly believed that he was still a meal to that vampire. Still food. A farmer might think a small lamb was cute - might stroke it, might care for it - but that didn't make him a vegetarian. "Thank you," Alec said, before Magnus left the room. Magnus turned to look at him, both eyebrows raised. "For saving my life," Alec clarified. He looked down, thinking. "You should bill the Institute. My parents can pay."

Magnus laughed at that, though he was smiling at Alec a little fondly. Alec struggled to find the joke. "Stupid Shadowhunter - you still don't get it, do you?" Magnus shook his head, still looking mildly affectionate towards Alec, his tone not corresponding to his words. "Raphael already settled the cost." Still shaking his head, Magnus moved out the room, leaving Alec to stiffly change his clothes, wincing through the pain.

They got back to the institute quickly after that. Isabelle had insisted they get a taxi, stating it was too much for Alec to get the subway or walk in his condition. He'd have protested, but since he was hurting and the potion was the only thing keeping the edge off, he didn't bother. In addition, he didn't fancy carrying blood covered daggers around. Instead, he got home and climbed into bed, curling up on the covers, shoving the box of 'souvenirs' under his bed.

His pain relief was on the nightstand and Alec had to force himself not to take any more - or risk overdosing. He hurt everywhere. He could still feel faint pain where the teeth had sunk in, despite the healed knew the pain might be psychosomatic, which would suck, to put it bluntly. Pain and injuries were hard enough to deal with, even worse when they were in your head – because time couldn't just heal that pain away.

His eventual exhausted sleep was filled by intense nightmares like a loop of film. He felt teeth sinking into him, heard the popping and squelching and grinding of his body, smelt the metallic scent of blood mixed with the rank stench of the demon's odour, he felt death like a whisper. He accepted it every time, and, in his dreams, nothing pulled him back. He just went under.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Things changed after he saved Raphael Santiago. Nothing drastic or major. Alec didn't become a decorated hero or a worshipped saint. But things changed subtly.

The entire Downworld population knew about what Alec had done. He supposed everyone at Magnus' party had spread the word and the story had quickly gotten out. They all suddenly knew who he was, even though Alec was agonisingly antisocial and knew none of them. He found they were more welcoming now. People smiled at him more. Customer service was nicer. The waitress at the café stopped getting his order wrong.

Of course, the werewolves were a little miffed - but they got over it, still able to recognise the thought behind it.

Alec though it'd fade over time. However, a lot of Downworlders had immortality and several years were nothing to them.

Unfortunately, the results of Alec's near death experience were not all positives and strong black coffee. Alec recurrently got deep faux pain where the teeth had pierced him. He'd press his hands to the wounds, reassuring his body that the pain wasn't real, but it never worked effectively. He had learnt to cope, though, because he was a Shadowhunter – dealing with pain was part of the job description.

As for Raphael Santiago, Alec didn't see or hear from him again for another two years. There was nothing suggesting he was trying to 'get even', or was even thankful for having his sorry ass saved. Not that Alec had cared. He was happy to put the whole incident behind him. In fact, he cared more when he had to see Raphael Santiago again.

"Alexander." The command of his name grabbed Alec's attention away from the target he was aiming at with his bow and arrow. Instead of firing, he relaxed his arm and pulled the bow down, turning to see where the voice had come from. His mother was stood in the doorway of the training room.

"Yes?" Alec asked when his mother wasn't forthcoming as to what she wanted. There was a hesitant, almost reluctant, expression on her face. It wasn't a common expression for Alec's mother; she very rarely doubted herself. Alec thought privately that maybe certain aspects of his mother's past would have done better without her having that particular aspect of her personality.

"Come with me to the study," Maryse ordered, turning around and moving away, not even looking to see if Alec was following. With a sigh, Alec placed his bow down and moved down the hall after his mother. He was intrigued as to what she wanted – she didn't seem angry, though Alec didn't know what she could be angry about.

Moving into her office and sitting herself behind her desk, Maryse effortlessly made Alec feel seven, not seventeen, and ready to be scolded by his mother as he sat down across from her. He always felt like a child around his mother.

"I don't know if you're aware," Maryse began – the expression on her face telling Alec that he should be aware. "But there have been… stirrings in the vampire community recently." Alec knew that, of course. He'd made it a bit of a concern to be more aware than usual about what the vampires were doing after his little accidental dip into their politics. Alec wondered if his mother had somehow forgotten about that.

At the time, his mother had been furious with the vampires – when she'd come back, Alec had never seen her so irked at a Downworlder before. Alec was sure in her Circle days she'd been worse, but Alec hadn't bared witness to that. Unfortunately, they couldn't prove Camille had been the one to summon the vampire - it was a complete shot in the dark. Camille was old too, old and powerful, his mother had said, they couldn't try to execute her for breaking the law without proof, to do so would be beyond foolish.

"I've been told that Camille Belcourt is planning to reclaim her old position. By force this time. I've received a request from the New York vampires for our aid if it comes to this." Maryse was studying Alec at this. Alec was just confused.

"They asked for our help?" Alec couldn't help sounding incredulous. Vampires were prideful and had a particular deep disdain for Shadowhunters that wouldn't be fixed by some reckless stupidity by Alec. Alec didn't believe they'd lower themselves that much.

"It wasn't quite worded like that," Maryse admitted, leaning back. "More that it would be within out interests that the current leader remains in his position."

"And you want my opinion on it?" Alec asked, unsure. His mother never asked his advice; he wasn't even an official Shadowhunter yet. Even if he was, Alec doubted it'd be welcome.

"Not really," Maryse replied, smiling slightly and confirming Alec's thoughts, but heightening his confusion. "Interestingly enough, if it came to that, they've requested that it'd be organised with you, Alexander." Alec hated the way his mother had to keep repeating his name in conversation. It was like a formal reminder of who she was speaking to, and making him feel like a small child who has been caught eating cookies before dinner.

"What?" Alec said, blankly.

Maryse nodded, leaning forward again and resting her elbows on the table. "It seems my word doesn't mean as much as yours would."

"Why?" Alec asked, baffled. Sure he'd taken some fangs for Raphael Santiago, but that didn't mean he was suddenly Mother Theresa.

His mother's face twisted a little before she responded, "My… participation in the Circle is still remembered by them. I think that because you, on the other hand, have never been part of anything like that they think you'd be the more likely to go through with your word." His mother paused for a moment, before adding, "Also, I think it helps that they think you might want revenge on Camille after that… unfortunate incident a few years ago."

"Unfortunate incident," Alec echoed. His mother simply nodded. "Well, of course, I'll do it," Alec said confused.

"I was concerned you wouldn't want to be involved in anymore vampire… political affairs," his mother said, surprising him. "You _can_ say no."

Alec looked at his mother then. Really looked. He tried to see behind the hard exterior, the coolness in her gaze, the stiffness in her body, and found the concern. A warm spasm of affection moved in Alec.

"It's fine," he reassured her. "Is that all you wanted?" He asked, checking before he left.

"No," she said with a frown. "I'm concerned about you, Alexander. Ever since Clary Fray rejoined the institute, I fear you've been feeling a little lonely. I know that living here isn't always ideal, when I was younger I went to a whole school full of Shadowhunters." _Until you and Father got kicked out of Alicante_, Alec finished in his head.

It was true that Clary Fray (or Fairchild)'s re-entrance to the Shadowhunter world had disrupted life a bit for Alec. For one, Jace was completely enraptured, even if it wasn't obvious to people who didn't know him. Whilst Alec was happy for Jace, he only really had his siblings as friends. Having his Parabatai completely distracted meant he had even fewer things to do.

Clary Fairchild was an oddity, to put it mildly. Her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, being a key component in the downfall of her own husband had requested that her daughter be allowed to grow up away from the Shadowhunting world. Whilst the Clave was not usually one to allow such requests, they conceded on the fact that Jocelyn had contributed so significantly to the battle against Valentine, on the condition Clary be reintroduced when she hit sixteen.

And there she appeared.

Alec was quite convinced one of the reasons Jace was so into Clary was that Valentine had done the same experiment with angel blood on her that he'd done on Jace. While Sebastian Herondale had died, his wife Celine had been alive long enough to tell them what had happened and had told the Clave.

Before promptly slitting her wrists.

Alec would begrudge Jace more, if he didn't know what it was like to feel so alone.

Realising that his mother was waiting for a response, he snapped himself out of his reflections. "I'm fine, honestly."

His mother raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You should go out more, Alexander."

"Who with?" Alec snapped, feel irritated now. He knew he had no social life; his own mother didn't have to tell him to get out more.

She gave him a look. "There are plenty of people to talk to, if you look." After that, apparently the conversation was over. "I have some work to do now," she said, looking down at her desk.

"That's my cue then?" Alec asked.

She smiled at him as he moved out of the room for a moment, her eyes then refocusing on whatever was in front of her.

* * *

"Alec," Max asked, looking at him optimistically. "Will you take me to the comic book store?" Alec looked up from the book he was reading to see Max stood a few feet away, hopping from one foot to the other. Alec was sat in the kitchen, a mug of coffee next to him, whilst he read his book.

"What time is it?" Alec asked, placing his book down on the table carefully.

"Four o'clock," Max answered, still looking hopeful.

Alec calculated the time it would take to get to the coming book store and if it would still be open. "Do you know what you want?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yes," Max said, looking enthusiastic at the prospective 'yes' he was going to receive. "It's this comic Simon was on about." Alec had to try hard not to roll his eyes. Simon said this, Simon said that. Simon read comic books. Simon gave me his comic books. Simon, Simon, Simon.

It was strange to know that despite the fact that Max lived in a world full of monsters and supernatural elements, something about superheroes had just grabbed Max's attention in a way nothing Alec had ever shown him had. It wasn't that Alec had a problem with mundanes, per se, or Simon, for that matter, he just didn't really want them gallivanting their way around the institute.

"If we go now, we should make it," Alec said, standing up and stretching. His muscles were stiff after so long sitting in the kitchen; he really should read in more comfortable places.

"Really?" Max said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," Alec said, ruffling Max's hair affectionately. Max was unusually accepting of this due to the comic books he was about to receive.

It took them two hours to make the trip all the way around. Though the last thirty minutes was because Alec took Max to a café where he bought Max a hot chocolate, whipped cream, sprinkles and marshmallow concoction and a piece of chocolate cake that most likely weighed more than Max. To be fair to him, he ate it all. Max had barely stopped talking the whole way there and back: explaining things about comic books, storylines, crossovers and different universes. Alec tried to keep up and listen attentively, but couldn't – it sounded way too complicated to be able to enjoy.

"Thanks, Alec," Max said, skipping into the Institute, grinning. He was clutching his comic books in his hands and was most likely looking for a place to hide and read them in peace.

Alec saw his younger brother on and off due to his mother's visits to Alicante so he enjoyed spending some time, and his money, on his brother. Not that he would've minded if he saw him more, he supposed.

He contemplated what to do then. He could finish his book, but he didn't quite feel like that right now, not with the fresh air still on his cheeks. He felt like a training session - to feel that familiar burn and ache in his muscles. He wondered if Jace or Izzy were there. Even Clary would do – Alec could use the time to train her up.

Knocking on Izzy's door, it was flung open, nearly hitting Alec in the face.

"Alec!" she said, opening the door wider. "What's up?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to do some training?" Alec asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Depends how long we'll be," Izzy said, raking her hands through her loose hair, looking distracted.

"Why?"

Izzy just rolled her eyes in response (in a way that she had perfected years ago). "Honestly, Alec," Izzy sighed. "I'm going out later."

Alec racked his brain trying to think of her mentioning some party or other. "Wasn't that last week?" he asked.

"No," she said exasperatedly, before adding a lot more energetically, "You should come."

"No," he said bluntly.

"Everyone's coming, Alec. Come on. You might even have a nice time."

"Everyone?" Alec repeated, ignoring the rest of his sister's speech.

"Well, I asked Simon to come, so obviously he asked Clary to, and so obviously Jace will come," Izzy recited, as if this were a perfectly normal sequence of events.

"I'll sit this one out," Alec said with a grimace – as if he didn't sit them all out.

"Are you sure though? It is Magnus Bane's party. I managed to wangle some invitations." She waggled her eyebrows at that, and Alec was struck with the abrupt and stark realisation he didn't want to know how she got those tickets.

"Why would that change anything?" Alec queried bewilderedly.

Izzy just shrugged in response. Seeing that Alec and the party equalled no, she switched to the topic at hand, "I'll train for an hour or two," she said, moving out of the way of the door and moving around her room. "Give me a minute."

"Are you sure it's safe for Simon to go?" Alec called in to her room, watching her drag her training stuff out her cluttered wardrobe.

"Yeah - he's with us," she said with a 'duh' expression, turning to look at him before giving him a shooing motion with her hands. "Now get out so I can get changed."

* * *

"What's your cover story?" Alec asked, glancing around at them, running his hand through his wet, recently washed hair. Usually they had no need for cover stories, what with Hodge being oblivious and their parents being AWOL most of the time. However, since Maryse and Robert were in the house and may be wary of why their children were turning up at three o'clock in the morning, Alec was a little sceptical they'd get away with it.

"Simon's band is playing a gig at an under 18s club," Isabelle said, nodding towards Simon, who was looking intensely uncomfortable in the hall of the Institute. He was wearing tatty jeans and a t shirt, looking like one of those moody goths Alec used to see hanging about New York on one of his walks.

He didn't go on many walks anymore.

"They bought that?" Alec asked, amused.

"It helped that I got Clary to back me up," Izzy said, shrugging. Alec turned to look at Clary who just shrugged guiltily. Oddly enough, she seemed to be wearing one of Isabelle's t-shirts as a dress. There was a lot of pale skin, Alec thought, averting his eyes. "Doesn't Clary look good, Alec?"

Alec decided saying she looked like a teenage hooker wasn't very friendly to his brother's future girlfriend, so cleared his throat and said, "Very nice."

"You don't have to lie," Clary muttered exasperated. "I know I look like a-"

"Watch it," Izzy warned. "Those are my clothes."

"No," Clary argued. "This is your t-shirt, that I am wearing as a-"

Izzy waved her hand dismissively. "It's a _party_: _relax_." Izzy certainly looked ready for a party. Her face was painted with artful make up and her hair was style to be curled around her shoulders. She was wearing some sort of t-shirt/shorts one suit, Alec noticed. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Izzy asked again, turning to him, whilst absentmindedly arranging her curls.

"Positive," Alec confirmed, the thought of a party filling him with abject horror. He was also shattered. Being a Shadowhunter meant early training sessions, demon slaying days, sleep interrupting nightmares and, therefore, an almost permanent sense of needing more sleep.

Izzy just shrugged. "See you later then," Izzy said, moving away. It wasn't long before they had all filtered out the institute, Jace gripping Clary's hand.

Alec stood for a moment and thought about what he wanted to do. There were a few options. He could go out somewhere, he could read, he could see if Hodge was up, or his parents, and spend some time with them. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, however.

Burrowing himself under his mound duvet and pressing his face into his pillow, he sighed, curling up. Yes, he knew exactly what he had planned for a Friday evening, he thought, descending into a much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ringing was the thing that woke him up. It was annoyingly persistent and shrill, interrupting the deep sleep he was having for once.

He rolled over blearily and checked the clock. It was 12.30 at night. Alec knew he was on that precipice of sleep, a nice, deep sleep, one where he could just close his eyes and fall back down. For once, he was having no nightmares and _he just wanted to sleep_.

The duvet was comfortable and he felt languid in every inch of his body. It was one of those times when you wake up from sleeping and it's great - just because you get to enjoy how good you feel whilst awake.

"Hello?" Alec croaked into his mobile, lying back against the pillow and rubbing his sore eyes. He knew that if anyone dared wake him up for something inane, he would _end them_. Extra angel blood or not.

"Alec," Isabelle's voice sounded troubled, which immediately got his attention. He sat up abruptly. Alec could hear voices and music dimly in the background. Alec tried to think of why she'd be ringing him at stupid o'clock when she was still at some party. _Some creep better have not tried anything_, he thought furiously.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"_I'm_ okay," Izzy said, "but Simon's not."

"What do you mean? Is he hurt?" Alec asked, swinging his feet out of bed and pulling himself out. He began hunting in the dark for some jeans and a sweater to wear.

"Not _exactly_," Izzy replied haltingly.

"What?"

"Look, can you just get down here really quick?"

"Of course," Alec said, "but-" Alec was going to continue but the call was abruptly cut off. Well, that was rude. He dialled back, but the phone just carried on ringing. Cursing Simon to the heavens and back, not just because he was kind of dating his little sister, he slipped out of his room as quietly as possible. He took some weapons with him, of course, you could never be too cautious in a party full of Downworlders.

Getting out the institute was never that _hard_, even with their parents in, due to its huge size. The only thing you had to worry about was echoes, and a rune sorted that problem out easily enough.

He decided to catch the subway to quicken his arrival. He couldn't stop the anxious twitches of his leg as he waited, trying again to ring Izzy. He wasn't visible to any mundanes and so easily dodged any drunks or misfits.

He found Magnus' building and apartment easily enough. You didn't quickly forget a place where you'd touched death.

He bounded up the stairs hurriedly. He thought he'd have to knock on the door and wait for someone to hear him over the music or something, however he'd been there less than a minute when the door swung open and two people fell out of the door, clutching each other and laughing. Two women, wearing long flowing dresses, one red and one black, both covered in jewellery, stumbled past. The opening of the door, by a girl wearing an irritable expression, numerous piercings on her face and with coffee coloured skin, allowed the noise level to increase in the hall by a not inconsiderable amount. The girl glanced at Alec as he moved forward and through the door she was holding open. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, her eyes sweeping up and down his form.

"Can't even have parties without Shadowhunters anymore," she sighed, before disappearing into the crowds of people. There was quite a lot of people. All drinking or dancing or attached to each other's faces or chatting in groups with obnoxiously loud laughter. Alec cringed.

He looked around for Izzy and began to shoulder his way through the crowd, slipping in between people and, at some points, having to push through.

He had made it about halfway through the dimly lit room when a body forcefully collided with him. Thankfully, it was no way near enough force to move him, let alone take him off his feet. He didn't want to crash into anyone who would take that as the start of a brawl, or just throw a drink in his face. He grabbed said person's shoulders and helped them stand upright, then dropped his hands back to his sides.

"Sorry," a high feminine voice giggled. The voice belonged to a girl with long curly white hair down her back. She had bright pink on her lips, eyes and cheeks and was wearing a very revealing black dress, with a gap down the middle, showing off the space between her breasts and showing the ampleness of her chest. She had very tanned skin that Alec didn't think could be natural. Her eyes had that glassy look which said she'd drunk a rather substantial amount. It took him a second to notice that she was clutching his bicep for balance. Rather hard, he might add. "You're such a gentleman," the girl exclaimed. "I've not met one of those for _decades_," she whined, pouting.

Alec was unsure how to respond to this.

"I'm Bree, by the way," she said, focusing on his face, beaming. "What's your name?"

"Alec," he answered, trying to find a way to remove himself from this situation and find Izzy. He looked around, hoping to see his sister's dark hair somewhere.

"Are you looking for someone?" the girl asked, suddenly leaning away, loosening her hand on his arm.

"Yes – my sister," he replied, relieved now she was letting him go. His relief was short lived, however, as at his words, she gripped his arm again.

"Let me help you!" She said, grinning. Pulling on his arm, Alec allowed her to move him, wondering how she could help him when she didn't know what his sister looked like. She led him to a group of red sofas tucked in the corner of the room by weaving them through the numerous bodies in the apartment, surrounding a table entirely covered with glass bottles, cans and glasses. In a spare patch of table, a boy with blond hair was rolling up, what Alec guessed, something that was not a plain cigarette.

"Has anyone seen Alex's sister?" Bree asked, at which point, the one male and female occupant didn't even glance up from their respective tasks. The girl, who had long red hair, was texting furiously on her phone. Bree turned to Alec, shaking her head. "Sorry!" Bree said, not looking at all sorry, as she collapsed down onto one of the sofas, opposite the boy and girl, dragging Alec next to her.

"Look," Alec began, "I really need to-"

"Don't you just love Magnus' parties?" the girl interrupted, as if Alec hadn't been speaking. "He sure knows how to throw a good one." She sighed then, lolling her head back.

"This is the first one I've been to," Alec admitted, looking around the room, distracted.

"Really?" Bree said, sounding surprised, like a Magnus Bane party was a required part of life post puberty.

"Yeah," Alec nodded, turning back to her.

"Then again," Bree mused, looking at him. "I think I would've remembered seeing you." The hand on his arm trailed down to his wrist. In response, Alec tried to gently remove his arm from her grasp. Apparently oblivious to Alec, the girl clung on, her nails digging in slightly. "You're very-"

"You know Shadowhunters are off limits," a voice cut in irritably. Alec turned and saw that the voice came from the boy with the white blonde hair and sharp features. Alec noticed now that his ears were curled at the top and adjourned with many piercings, numerous hoops and studs. He was sat beside the girl on the sofa and was giving Bree a hard look from the sofa opposite the one they were currently occupying. In his hand, he was clutching what appeared to be a cigarette letting out smoke. From the ever-growing glassy look in the boy's eyes, Alec guessed it was weed.

"I'm just having a little _fun_," Bree snapped, scowling at the boy now, all traces of flirtatiousness gone from her features. "At least, Alex here _appreciates_ how I look." Alec began to get the funny feeling he was watching a lovers' tiff and started trying to edge away. Unfortunately, he got no more than about five centimetres to the left when she snapped her head back to Alec and looked him straight in the eye. "You think I'm attractive, don't you, Alex?"

Alec couldn't help thinking he'd find her more attractive if she could remember his name. Also if she was male, but that was neither here nor there when you had these conversations with girls, Alec knew. One wrong word and there'd be hell to pay.

"Sure," Alec said, nodding. "You're very pretty." He knew that sounded awkward as hell and didn't fit with the wide eyed flirtatious look she was giving him. He also knew from the way she drooped slightly, before inching closer to him and pressing her bare thigh against his jeans. Alec forced himself to remain still instead of inching away, afraid of offending her, as he stared straight ahead.

"I mean, _you_ fancy me, don't you?" She was so close now that Alec could smell the alcohol on her breath. Her lips were inches away from his cheek. He swallowed and turned to look at her again. She was watching him now, her eyes fixated on him.

"Um, well…" Alec said, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this situation. He could just lie, but then she might make a move or something – and that would be way more contact with a female than he'd ever wanted. She was practically squinting at him now she was staring so hard, and Alec wondered if this was what was considered 'bedroom eyes'.

Abruptly, she threw her head back and went into peels of laughter. Alec stared, wondering if a) she'd lost her mind, b) if her flirting with him had been a joke (wasn't that a depressing thought, even if she was the wrong gender) or c) she took rejection very weirdly or, equally, very well. The girl was staring at him now, smirking. Even the annoyed boy was looking at her curiously.

Shaking her head, she said amused, "Out of all the pretty Shadowhunters, and I pick the gay one." Still chortling, she took a sip of her drink. "You could've just said," the girl said, but she didn't look aggravated.

Alec wasn't sure what to say, and looked around the party worriedly, wondering if Jace, Clary or Simon had heard. He felt anxiety rising. Very faint pain began blooming on his chest.

She was staring at him. "Nobody minds you know, it's pretty much free for all around here," she was smiling at him still but it did nothing to make Alec feel at ease. "Unless," she said, comprehension slowly moving over her face, her eyebrows rising, "It's not Downworlders you're worried about." Alec didn't answer, but could feel anxiety in his belly, squeezing.

"How did you know?" Alec blurted out – knowing he was unable to even deny it, not with the look on his face.

"My gaze," she grinned, pouring herself a clear drink from a white bottle. "You should've been panting at my heel with the force I was exerting on you. Couldn't tell if you had unearthly willpower at first, but…" She shook her head again, chortling to herself as she downed her drink. "Are you having some, Robert?" The man nodded slowly, eyes flickering to Alec. "I knew the Shadowhunters were still old fashioned," the girl continued, pouring another glass for Robert now. "But I didn't realise they were archaic still." Alec wondered what he could say in response to a girl who was criticising the Shadowhunters but had been trying to hypnotise him into… well, into something. "It's strange to say they're not even immortal," Bree deliberated.

"A gay Shadowhunter," the red haired girl said, looking up from her phone. "Will wonders ever cease?" She sounded amused, but not particularly concerned, until her eyes fixed on Alec. Her face transformed into a surprised expression for a moment, before shifting back to her phone.

Alec recognised her, he was sure.

He was shaken from desperately trying to recall how he knew her by Bree handing him a drink filled with a blue liquid. He wondered where she'd gotten it and why she hadn't given him some of what she was drinking. Suspicion crept into his mind as he squinted at the blue liquid. It's not like he was here to drink anyway.

"You can't be at your first Magnus Bane party sober," Bree said, grinning, indicating for him to take a drink.

Alec didn't. He was here to get Izzy, not to party. Not that he'd want to party anyway.

"I thought you Shadowhunters were meant to be fearless," she teased. Even though Alec knew she was teasing, it made him wince a little. He had never been particularly fearless, not like Jace or Isabelle. Sometimes, he felt like he lived in a constant state of fear. Fear that he would be outed. Fear of the nightmares he had. Fear of losing control.

Alec, however, unlike Isabelle or Jace, didn't feel a sudden reckless need to prove himself. To prove he could lose control. This was because he was Alec: sensible, steady, stable. That was who he was. It was not always a bad thing.

"Come on," Bree urged again. This time, though, she was interrupted by two people.

The red headed girl, who had been so far completely distracted from the conversation, plucked the glass from Bree's hands with ease at the same time a familiar voice caught Alec's attention.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Magnus Bane said, standing over Alec and Bree.

Magnus Bane looked every bit as eccentric as the last time Alec had seen him. He was wearing red leather trousers and a yellow lacy top, matched with a red blazer. His eyes were rimmed with kohl and yellow eye shadow, his lips painted a bright red. His black hair was spiked up, defying gravity very well, and streaked with red and yellow. Alec thought that Magnus should've looked feminine or like he was in a weird type of drag.

But he didn't.

Maybe it was the way he held himself so assuredly - in a way Alec could never hope to replicate. He wasn't sure. It was clear that he was pulling it off, either way.

"We've already had someone turn into a rat," Magnus said, more to Bree now. "You'll have to do better if you want to provide any entertainment."

Bree pouted whilst Alec turned to her incredulously. "You were trying to turn me into a rat?"

"Only temporarily," she sulked, appearing annoyed that her fun had been cut short.

"What were you going to do whilst I was a rat?" Alec questioned disbelievingly.

"I don't know. Take you back or give you to someone or something." She caught the look Alec was giving her as she downed her glass. "Oh, don't be like that. It's nothing personal!" She exclaimed. "I was just having some fun," Bree insisted.

"Like always," the blond boy muttered.

Bree turned to him furiously. "Don't you start with me, Robert. The break was _your_ idea!"

Alec, ignoring whatever was going on between the two hooligans, turned to the red headed girl who was swirling the glass she had plucked out of his hand around in one hand whilst texting with the other.

"I wouldn't drink-" Alec began, before being cut off.

"I know," she said, looking up and snapping her phone shut, rolling her eyes. "That's why I took it."

"Oh," Alec said, as realisation sunk in a little too slowly. "Erm, thank you?" His voice was uncertain.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it out the goodness of my heart, Shadowhunter." Answering Alec's unanswered question a breath later, she added, "You're Raphael's Shadowhunter."

Alec looked at her blankly for a moment. Bloody Raphael. "I'm his what?"

She sighed, nearly sullenly. "You saved Raphael's life, and probably mine. Stopping you from turning into a rat seems only fair."

Ah, that was how he knew her. He recalled her now: the girl with the red hair who had been really injured. He had always wondered if she'd survived – now he had his answer.

"Lily?" He asked tentatively.

"Well done," Lily said, looking mildly impressed.

"I did tell you about Raphael," Magnus said, looking amused as Alec turned back to him. "I've not seen you at one of my parties before," Magnus recollected, looking thoughtful and tapping his painted fingernails on his chin. Magnus didn't look annoyed, merely curious. This reminded Alec why he was there in the first place.

"I'm just looking for my brother and sister," Alec confessed.

A look of amusement flashed across Magnus' face. "They're in the kitchen," Magnus said, indicating with his head the direction, mirth on his face. What was so amusing about that? Alec pondered as he jumped up.

By the time he managed to elbow himself through the throng of people, he learnt what was so entertaining. This was because when he got through into the kitchen he was able to hear the shouting that was coming from his wayward group of friends standing in the middle of the kitchen. The table Alec remembered was long gone, meaning Jace and Clary were stood facing Isabelle. Clary, Alec noted, was clutching something in her hands. She also happened to look absolutely furious - her face almost as red as her hair.

"You got him turned into a rat!" Clary shrieked. It took Alec a few seconds to comprehend that statement.

"Izzy?" Alec asked. Izzy turned to look at him, her mascara very slightly smudged, noticeable only as it disturbed the elegance of her make up. "What's happened?"

"I'll tell you what's happened!" Clary exploded before Izzy could even open her mouth, "She," Clary derided, pointing indignantly at Izzy who looked a bit threatened, which was funny, in retrospect, since Clary was a tiny, barely trained Shadowhunter, compared to Isabelle's towering height and frankly badass Shadowhunter skills. "Got my _best friend_ turned into a _rat_!"

Alec had no idea Magnus had followed him into the kitchen until he heard his voice in his ear.

"To be fair, nobody made him drink it."

"That's not the point," Clary screeched at Magnus, seeming to have acquired superhuman hearing skills, "he can't stay as a _rat_!"

"Relax," Magnus said, moving from behind Alec and leaning against the kitchen counter. He folded his arms and began examining his nails disinterestedly. "It'll wear off in a few hours."

"A few hours?!" Clary repeated, with the kind of emphasis Alec would've expected if Magnus had said years or decade. He didn't know what she was so wound up about: he'd be back to normal soon enough. Bloody mundanes.

"Yes, nothing to worry about," Magnus replied, looking at Clary with a bland expression.

"Simon," Clary said, now holding the rat to her eye level. "I'm going to take you home, okay? Just don't run off." She clutched Simon with both hands, who was moving rather frantically, and then turned to glare at Izzy again. "I'm taking Simon home now," Clary said unnecessarily.

"You know," Alec said, before Clary could move. "You could put him in your backpack. Might be safer."

Clary turned and looked at Alec suspiciously for a moment, then seeming to realise that it was actually a good idea, swung her bag round.

"I'll come with you," Jace said, predictably. "Alec's here for Izzy now."

"Hey," Izzy said, "I don't need babysitting!" Izzy looked furious at this idea.

Alec just rolled his eyes. "You're fifteen; you shouldn't be at parties like this alone." Seeing Izzy was about to protest, and telling from the flush on her cheeks that she'd had something to drink, Alec hurriedly added, "Why don't we all go now?"

"So soon?" Magnus Bane asked, quirking his eyebrows up slightly, looking at Alec.

"Err, yeah," Alec said apologetically. "Good party though," he added awkwardly.

Magnus smiled faintly.

"Urgh!" Clary screeched, before turning round and swishing out of the kitchen and, presumably, Magnus Bane's apartment. Jace sent Izzy and Alec a contrite glance before hurrying out.

"Well," Magnus said. "That was entertaining." He was looking at the kitchen doorway, bemused, whilst Izzy and Alec stood there awkwardly. "Would you like a drink?" Magnus offered Alec, blinking innocently. Alec just shook his head, scowling at the cupboard. He didn't want to be here: he hated parties, hated socialising, hated not being asleep. "Not very sociable, are you?" Magnus said with a grin. It didn't seem to bother him, however, as he continued to try and engage Alec in conversation. "You look after your siblings a lot?"

"Yeah," Alec replied lamely, looking at Izzy, trying to convey his need to leave through his eyebrows.

Izzy just looked from Alec to Magnus with narrowed eyes. A grin suddenly appearing on her face, she announced, "I'm going to the bathroom." Then, she proceeded to walk in the opposite direction of the bathroom Alec had seen last.

Alec stood uncomfortably.

"Black hair and blue eyes has always been a favourite combination of mine," Magnus remarked, studying him with his cat shaped eyes.

"Always?" Alec asked, unable to hide the deep crimson flush blooming on his cheekbones.

Magnus seemed to understand what he was really asking. "Even when Clary was considered a devil child."

Alec just nodded, running his hands through his hair, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. The sound of a shattering glass came from the living room. An ironic name, Alec thought, as most of the guests were vampires.

Magnus sighed loudly, switching his weight from one foot to the other. "I really have no idea why I still have these parties – the guests are terrible." Magnus shook his head and then moved across the room, pouring himself a drink of some clear liquid. He sipped it thoughtfully for a few moments, looking off into the hustle and bustle just beyond the kitchen. "Though, Chairman Meow deserves the best," Magnus murmured.

"Who?" Alec asked, confused and a little curious.

"My cat," Magnus enthused, refocusing on Alec.

"You have a party… for your cat?"

"For his birthday," Magnus clarified, nodding.

Alec blinked a few times, a little uncertainly, unsure whether Magnus was screwing with him or not.

"Your chest healed okay then?" Magnus probed, gesturing with his glass to Alec.

"Yeah," Alec said, nodding. "Thank you," he added.

Magnus waved his hand in a 'don't mention it' way. He ran his hands through his hair, or attempted to, and Alec traced the movement with his eyes.

"You don't like parties, then?" Magnus said, seemingly determined to get replies from Alec that had multiple clauses and more than three words.

"I… no," Alec said. Then breathing in, he explained, "There's not many people around, and I'm not very… sociable, I suppose, so I never really get involved… it's just not my scene."

Magnus, meanwhile, was studying Alec with an almost air of fascinated delight that made Alec want to crawl out of his skin.

"No, it doesn't seem so," Magnus said thoughtfully.

"Alec?" Izzy asked, sashing back into the room, with a smile that Alec recognised as the one she wore when she'd gotten her own way.

"Iz," Alec said, ignoring her question, "we need to go."

Izzy simply rolled her eyes in response. "Jeez, Alec, Jace and Clary won't be back for ages. They probably stopped for an impromptu make out session or something."

Alec blanched at that. Since he had known Jace since childhood, he considered Jace a sibling just as much as Izzy or Max, and ewww - he did not want to know about his family's sex/make out/whatever lives.

"With Simon in Clary's backpack?" Alec argued, at which point Izzy's eyes widened.

"Fine," she huffed, begrudgingly, "that's a good point."

"Are you both going? How tedious," Magnus sighed, placing his glass down. "You could stay here and have a drink," he suggesting, sounding hopeful. "Though maybe without your sister. No offence."

"None taken," Izzy replied.

Alec stared. "What?" he asked.

"Alec," Izzy groaned in despair. Alec looked at her just as baffled, until realisation crept up on him, alongside red on his cheeks.

"Oh."

"Oh as in 'yes'?" Magnus asked, looking just as brightly as before.

"Yes," Izzy confirmed for Alec, as he gaped. Then, appearing to have some pity for her brother, she continued. "We'll leave before he combusts." Alec tried not to hide his face in his hands. He studiously stared at the floor, before Izzy grabbed his arm and began dragging him out the kitchen.

"Alec?" A voice called, just before they exited the front door. Alec turned back around and was unsure why he was surprised to see Magnus leaning against the wall, grinning. Seeing he'd gotten Alec's attention, he carried on. "Don't forget to call me!" Then, one glittery wink later, Alec was pulled out into the cold air by Izzy. He'd forgotten how strong her grip was, he thought, massaging his wrist.

It took until he threw his clothes off for bed to see the number scrawled on paper, call me appearing every so often in sparking blue letters just underneath.


End file.
